Vision of a Hero
by RosalieLillianHale
Summary: What if Cassie had visions of her mom dying,before it actually happened?ch.7 up!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:Nightmares&visions

Tittle:**Visions of heros**

By:PrincessLeiaSkywalker10

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters or settings,They are the property of someone else not me.

Spoilers:Heros Part 1and2

Chapter 1:Nightmares and visions

A/N:This is my first fanfic so please bare with me and leave a review no matter if you liked it or hated it just leave one.italic words are thoughts

Cassie sat straight up in her bed.She was covered in sweat and shaking._I must have been screaming_ she thought as her mother,Dr. Janet Frasier, came running into the room.

"Whats wrong Cassie sweetie?'she asked with concern.

"Nothings wrong mom,it was just a bad dream."cassie said as callmly as she could evan though her voice was still shakey.

Cassie didn't mention that her dream concerned her mother or that reseason why she was in the the dream it would frighten her.Janet gave one last glance at her and left the room.As soon as she left cassie started to cry,her nightmare had seemed so real to her.It was like she was watching the events unfold from the sidelines or something.She tried hard to rember the details _She saw her mother takeing care of an officer who had been shoot by a staff weapon.Then all of a sudden some jaffa came and shot her in the back killing her._

Cassie started trying to calm herself down and looked over at her alarm clock,_ its already 2:43 am I better get to bed carter is coming over tomarrow to help me with my NASA intern project and then were going to leave for Jacks cabin tomarrow and I will definetly not get much sleep for awhile especailly since Jack is shooting off fireworks for the 4th of July and knowing him probally very loud fireworks_,cassie thought to herself.With the thought of Jack shooting off fireworks Cassie rolled over and fell asleep.

When Cassie awoke the next morning she smealt the wonderful aroma of Pancakes being made which made Cassie stir, _thats a rare treat_ .Cassie got out of bed, put on her bath robe and went to the kitchen.When Cassie finally got to the kitchen she noticed that there was one person to many.Major Carter was sitting there talking to her mother._Shes not supposed to be here yet, is she? _Cassie thought .

A/N:So what do think please review and tell me, becuase I want to Know.

Thank you for reading,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10


	2. Chapter 2:At the base

Vision of a hero

By:PrincessLeiaSkywalker10

Chapter 2:At the base

A/n here is the 2nd chp.I hope you all like it and a thanx to **Stang710** for pointing out that I misspelled the tittle,and also a thanx to **Eternalstargater **and **IloveSG **thank you for the reviews.Rember to read and review.

Cassie looked over at the clock it was 11:56am. _**Oh my gosh**, we were supposed to start my project 56 minutes ago_ Cassie thought in alram.

"well,look who is finally up."major Carter said.

"I told you she would get up if I cooked some more pancakes."Dr.Frasier said with a laugh.

"let me go change and I will be ready to start the project."Cassie said as she turned around and left the room.

Cassie returned a few minutes later fixed herself a plate of pancakes and sat down beside Major Carter who had the guidelines out and was looking over them. When Cassie was finished eating Major Carter Shocked Cassie and asked her about last night.

"Your mom told me you couldn't sleep last night becuase of a bad dream,do you want to tell me about it?" asked Carter.

"No,not really it was just a bad dream,"Cassie stated,"besides aren't you suppossed to be over here to help on my project."

"Yes,but I thought it would be nice to ask you about last night first,"Carter said,"Ok your mom says you already wrote your essay and that all you need is to write the report on the topic you chose."

"Yes I finished my essay, I wrote it about you and how you were my role model as an astrophysicist and for my topic I chose how sending a man to the moon changed the world."Cassie replied.

"Ok then lets get started, were are your books?"Carter asked.

Cassie went to the hallway and returned with a bag of books.They sat down and started working on the project.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Three hours later...

_Finally were finished _Cassie thought as she finished the last sentence on her report.She jumped as Carter's cellphone rang disturbing her train of thought.

"Yes,sir were on your way,"Carter said as she hung up,"Jack wants us to meet him at the base and take one car up to the Cabin."

"Thats fine,"Frasier said,"Cassie go get your suitcase and put it in the trunk of major Carter's car."

Cassie did as she was told and went out and put her suitcase in the trunk of Major Carter's 2004 red convirtable Ford Mustang.They drove over to Sam's house so that she could get her suitcase and finally got to the base an hour later.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

At the base...

Cassie was sitting in the base Cafeteria with Jack,Daniel and Teal'c eating dinner with them while they waited on her mom and Carter to finish up checking on things.Since they were going to be gone for 4 days they wanted to makesure everything was going to be covered.

"Cassie you have to rember that the Jaffa were every surronding us and the only way to get to the gate was an hour hike through the dark forest I was telling you about."Jack said trying to keep her from boredom by teeling her story about how SG-1 rescued another planet from dire jepordy.Cassie wasn't paying any attention to the story, because just then her mother walked in followed colsely by a man and a camera crew.Dr.Frasier looked around and spotted them and headed towards the table.

"Emmit this is my daughter,Cassie,Cassie his is Emmit he is her to do a documentary on the base."Janet said as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Cassie ,is it alright if do an interview with you?"Emmit said.

"I...guess it is alright."Cassie uncertainitly.Just as Cassie agreed Emmit signaled the Camera man to start recording.He asked her questions what it was like to be on earth,what it was like to go through the gate and what it was like to be the daughter of an Sg officer. Fortunately for Cassie, General Hammond walked in and rescued her from the documentary crew.Once they left cassie turned to Jack and said with a laugh "That was Fun."

A/N:Rember to leave a review.I will out of town and unable to update the story for two weeks.I might be able to post Ch.3 before I leavve but if I dont I will update as soon as I get back.

thanks always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10


	3. Chapter 3:Havieng fun?

Vision of a Hero

By:PrincessLeiaSkywalker

Chapter 3:Haveing Fun?

A/N:Hey you guys sorry for the wait!So sorry for the long wait I didnt have time between camp and Band camp to get this all typed but here it is for you.Thank you to **EternalStargater **-I had fun on my trip,but band camp was a lot of work.I am looking for a beta if anybody is intrersted please e-mail me.

Thanks as always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10

Chapter 3:Haveing Fun?

Cater finally showed up half an hour later everyone was ready to go."Finally Carter we were getting worried that you been abducted by Thor or something."Jack said with a laugh.

Carter started to laugh too and said,"No,sir I just had to finish something up before we left."

"You take to long to finish were only going to be gone 3 days,but whatever we need to get going if we want to be there by tomarrow morning." With that said everyone got up and started going up to the surface and headed for Jack's extended cab truck.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010

One hour later...

Once they had left the base the sun was already setting.Even though they had only left an half an hour ago to Cassie it felt like they had left two days ago.Cassie was starting get tired and started to fall asleep.Finally Cass Lost all consciouness and fell asleep._Dr.Frasier was takeing care of an officer on the forest ground.He was bleeeding pretty badly and was screamin' that he wouldn't be able to see his unborn son.Then out of nowhere a Jaffa came and fired a shot at Dr.Frasier,Killing her instanly._Cassie let out a screm of horror,next thing Cassie newshe was lying in the backseat of Jack ,s truck and all of SG-1 and her mother were staring at her Cassie Knew from their looks she was going to have to tell the truth.She sat a few seconds and thought of how to tell the strory.Finally she started to explain,"I had a bad dream and in ti I saw My mom and Dr.Jackson Kneeling next to a wounded officer his name was Sr.Airman Simon Wells and was bleeding pretty bad. He was screaming that he wouldn't see his family again and then out of nowhere a jaffa and shoots my mother in the back, killing her instantly."said Cassie as she finished she began to cry.All of SG-1and her mother was staring at her in shock not knowing what to say next.Dr.Frasier spoke next her voice was calm yet there was a hint of nervousness in it,"Jack,do you think we can pull into a gas station so I can get Cassie some water."

"Sure any thing ,Doc."jack replied.Within five Minutes Jack had found a gas station and was refiling his truck with gas while everyone went into the gas station to get something to drink and snack on.When they got back on the road Carter and Cassie started to play a game of war with m&m deck of cards that jack hhad in his pocket.When Jack Finally pulled into his cabin driveway Cassie had won six games out of ten.Jack,Daniel and Teal'c started to unload luggage and put them in the two guest bedrooms.Daniel and Teal'c shared a room and next door was Carter,Janet and Cassie and Jack stayed in the Master Bedroom by himself. _I have to talk to Carter about this _Cassie thought to herself.So,Cassie waited till her mother was out of ear shoot and then grabbed Carter by the wrist and pulled her aside to ask her question.

"Carter,do you think that my dreams will come true?"asked Cassie

Carter Looked at her a second anthen replied,"I don't think so,I mean after all dreams are just that dreams no matter how frighting they are,right."Cassie smiled weakly and nodded,they walked into the house together.As they entered Jack said with a big smile,"My world famous Chocolate Pancakes, anyone?"Everyone to laugh and join Jack around the island bar in his Kitchen to wach him make Pancakes.

10101010101010101010101010101010100101010

Two hours later...

Haveing eaten a bunch of jack's "world famous"Chocolate pancakes and telling funny stories Cassie was feeling much better and was starting to forget about her nightmare.They had sat down anf started playing Scrabble and with a big shock Teal'c was actually in second place after daniel then it was Carter in third.Daniel kept winning by putting all these different language words on so they made a new rule to keep it strictly Gouald and English words Only.After about three games every decided to go to bed and so they packed up the game and went to their bedrooms.When Cassie got into the room Dr.Frasier was already there. Dr.frasier truned around to face Cassie and said,"We need to talk."

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for Ch.3.I have already started on ch.4 so it will be on A.S.A.P. i promise.Sorry if you thought this ch.was crappy but i wrote this after field rehearsal at band camp at 11pm and got this finally all typed out at 11pm also.So sorry about this ch.i will try to make the next one better.rember to REVIEW!

Thanks as always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10.


	4. Chapter 4:vacation!

Hey! You Guys,I wrote this as fast as I could so I hope you like it! Just please don't kill me for takeing so long. I have Marching Practice on saturdays now because our BOA competition in Ohiothis Staturday and it is a really big competition so i have be dedicated to our show.So Please dont hate me for taking so long.I will write on our 13 hour bus ride to ohio the next chapters so I can this out faster hopefully iIll have more time to write after this October our last football game. Thank you to **Stang710** and **KssmeKent** for your last review.Still looking for a Beta.**REMEMBER Read and REVIEW!**

Thanks as always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10

**Vision of a Hero**

By:PrincessLeiaSkywalker10

Chapter 4:Vacaton!

_UH!OH!_ Cassie thought as her mother spoke."Okay,"Cassie said cautiously

"You know your dream is only adream,but if I die there are two things that I want you to Know.One is that I love you very much and two is that if I do die in the next seven months before you turn eighteen then Carter will be your new Guardian,"Dr.Frasier said calmly",besides you shouldn't take your dream seriuosly it was a just a dream."Cassie couldn't think of anything to say she was to busy fighting back tears,but luckly for her Carter had just walked in and was laughing really hard. Both Dr.Frasier and Cassie turned and smiled at Carter becuase she was laughing so hard."Come on Sam,What is so funny."Cassie said with a luagh.Carter kept laughing until she finally calmed down enough to tell what was so funny.

"okay well Jack(laugh) was talking to Teal'c about haveining the betst fireworks in the whole neighborhood and that he would definately show up his neighbors this year when all of a sudden there was a big crack from the sky and Jacks face went from bragging happy to Im going to lose sad it was hilarious to watch his face."said Carter.

10101010101010101010

Breakfest...

"Inspite of last night I am going to go fireworks shopping today and tonight I am shooting some fireworks off tonight and tomarrow."said Jack with giddiness.

"Great your Neighbors wont stand a chance."said Cass.Cassie couldnt wait for the fireworks tonight and tomarrow.They didnt have fireworks in "Tronto" so when she first saw them she was excited by the beuaty of them against the night sky.

10101010101010101010101010101010

July 4th 10pm...

"Okay Jack were ready ."Yelled Carter from the edge of the dock.Carter and Cassie wwere sitting on the edge of the dock letting their feet hang off into the water while Dr.Frasier was sitting in a chair on the dock.Teal'c and Daniel were sitting in chairs behind Dr.Frasier andeagerly awaiting the firrework display between Jack and his neighbor.

The Fireworks were great and Cassie loved every second of it.She loved it so much that she sat there and was so engulfed in the show that she forgot about the visions she was haveing and that they were leaving tomarrow and that she would have to start haveing to go to the NASA camp iin a week and stay their for a month.

Cassie was sad When the Show ended and she was brought back to the real world after it ended so rapidly that it was like someone had smacked a nook shut right in front of her .

I Know probaly hate me and think how had her writing got so sucky all of a sudden nut I promise you a better Chapter next time.Plus that is what you get for writing a Chap. after a 2 1/2 hour marching band practice.Please Rember to review I love it when you guys review even when I cant write for a while because of band practice.

Thanks as always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10


	5. Chapter 5:Secrets Revealed

A/N: Really sorry this took so long I had band competitions for 2 Saturdays in a row and a mini band camp; also practices galore so don't hate me. The season is going to be over on 10/28/05 then I am going to do winter gaurd so I won't be able to update faster than I have been. Thank You to **Kissmekent**, **Stang710 **and** Setesch **who is also my beta. (I noticed all my mistakes in the last post Sorry) **READ and REVIEW**!

Thanks for being patient,

PrincesssLeiaSkywalker10

**Vision of a Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, unfourtunately :( it belongs to someone else not me**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

**"Hey Cass do you want to go to the mall when we get back home?" Carter asked.**

**"Yeah, we got to get close for my internship next week." Cass replied.**

**"I have Tuesday so let's go then." Carter said.**

**"Great!" Cass said with a smile and continued packing her suitcase. She was sad that her vacation was over; she had been so happy here at Jack's cabin. It had been so much fun! **

**_Oh well there is always next year _Cass thought.**

**"Are you ready to go yet?" Dr. Frasier said walking to room .**

**"Almost, I just have to pack these clothes and I'm done." Cass replied while continuing to pack.**

**"Great when you're done bring your suitcase out to Jack." Dr.Frasier said as she left the room. Cassie finished packing her suitcase and took out to Jack who was loading the other suitcase, recieving help from Teal'c. They took her suitcase and stuffed into the bed of the truck and shut the top to it. They walked back into the cabin and helped Jack get his cabin ready to be left for awhile.**

**1010101010101010101010101010**

_**Two hours later on the road...**_

**"Okay, who is up for a potty break?" said Jack as he got off onto the next exit.**

**They got out a gas station that was joined by a fast food restaurant. They set a plan to go to the bathroom and met in the restaurant. Cass went to the bathroom and when she came out a tabloid caught her attention. She looked a t the cover which had a title that read Are aliens living near you? (see pg.7) and had picture of a Goual'd mothership. Cass grabbed the tabloid and bought it. When she walked into to the restaurant Jack greeted her. **

**"Hey we ordered for you. We thought maybe you had fallen ... are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine, its probably nothing, but have a look; I just bought this." Cass said, handing Jack the tabloid.**

**Jack took it and flipped to the page with the story on it. **

**"Are you guys ready to go?" Carter asked, heading out the door followed by Daniel, Dr. Frasier and Teal'c all carrying food or drinks. When they got to the car, they passed out the food and Jack handed Carter the tabloid and started the car. When he got out to the interstate, Carter finished the article and looked at Jack inquesitivley.**

**"You'd better call Hammond about the leak of information." Jack replied to her look. Carter handed the tabloid to Daniel and took out her cell phone and dialed the base.**

**"Good Morning sir, have heard about the leak?...Yes sir I have...Yes sir were on our way...Okay see you soon, bye." Carter hung up the phone and said, "Jack, General Hammond wants us to get to the base as soon as we can without breaking any laws."**

**"Good to the base we go." Jack replied. Once the tabloid had been read by all of Sg-1 and Dr. Frasier, Cass finally got to read the article.  
**

**Are Aliens Living near _you_? **

**_The military has been secretly lying to us. The US Government has been going alongwith a government funded, top secret program, and getting help from another country,_ _possibly Russia(not yet confirmed). This program they are hiding from us is using a circular transport device. They have made enemies of the earth called the goa'uld, who have supposedly threatened Earth on a daily basis. Also, the teams that go through the gate bring back alien childern. Right now there is an alien child living Colorado, going to school with our children. What other dangers could this team bring back with them next time? The public needs to know about this program so that is why we are telling you this information. _**

**_They mention me, how do they know about me? What are hey going to do about me at the base_? Cass looked out the window and saw signs and farms go by. _Is this the last time I'm going to be outside the base?_**

A/N:A VERY big THANK YOU to SETESCH for her help and ideas.Im sorry I couldn't get this to you sooner but I had winterguard tryouts and SW3 came out finally and then we haad issuesending the chapter to get it edited but I hope you like it.I hope you get this if you rember in the begining I wrote about Cass applying to the NASA internship so thats what there talking about in the begining.I hope you liked it.

Thanks as always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10


	6. Chapter 6:Dream or Reality?

A/N: Hey! You guys I got this out as fast as I could I wrote this whole chapter in 2 hours (go me).I hope you like it. Please remember to **READ **and **REVIEW! **Thank you to **Setesch** for being my beta and to **Stang 710** and **blackcat** for reviewing last chapter I hope you like this one as well. There is **one more chapter left** after this and I have already started it so it will be out shortly.

P.S. I didn't make winterguard unfounrtunetly for me, fortunately for you I will write faster.

Thanks as always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10

**Vision of a Hero**

Cass had fallen asleep on the way back to the base and was woken up only when Jack had said, "Wake up sleepy head, time to rise and shine."

"Huh...wha.?" said Cass sleepily while stretching. When she opened her eyes she saw that her and Jack where the only ones left in their group.

"Jack where did everyone else go?" Cass asked while stifling a yawn.

"They went in side they have some things they wanted to check before going to the briefing on the tabloid." Jack said. They went inside the base and Jack checked Cass in as a visitor .They got on the elevator and was joined by an airman Cass had never seen before.

"Good Afternoon Captain Kale, how was your weekend?" Jack asked politely.

"Fine, is this your daughter?" asked Kale.

_Whoa what a second I don't even look like Jack _Cass thought

"Uh...no, this is Cass, she is Dr. Frasier's daughter, Cass, this captain Kale." Jack said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." They said at exactly the same time. Just then the doors opened and Jack and Cass got off and walked into the briefing room. When they walked in they saw Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, and Gen. Hammond sitting discussing something very fast.

"Well, you guys finally made it," said Gen. Hammond with a smile. "Come in and sit down." They walked in and sat and as soon as the disscusion started again.

"Sir, I have a friend down at NASA, she is physis named Taylor Crane, she could watch Cass while she is down there." said Carter.

"That would be great, she could watch over me while down there I would check-in with her on a regular basis," said Cass excitidley, "Please Gen. Hammond, I promise I won't tell People that I am from a planet called Hanka."

"I don't know, Cass. If your mom says its okay to do that, then you can do it,"Gen. Hammond said. "Major give me the number as soon as possible, you're dismissed."

101010101010101010

_Thursday night 8pm hotel room_

Cass had already unpacked her clothes in the first five minutes. She had checked in with major carters friend and was now reading a novel. All of a sudden, she realized that her cell phone was going off.

"Hello? Oh, hey! I'm fine ..its great.. you're going off world? Okay. Ill see you soon. bye." Cass said as she closed her phone. Cass looked over at her clock. It was 10:23 pm, and her mother was going off world right now. Although it was still 7:23 pm her time, she was still tired and decided to go to bed. When she fell asleep a familiar dream visited her. She saw her mother taking care of a patient, and out of nowhere some Jaffa came and shot her.

Cass woke up, and she was covered in a cold sweat. When her mind foucused, she relized her phone was going off.She picked up and noticed the time it was 5:05 am.Cass answered her phone?Hello ?Carters shakey voice answered your going to have to come back home(sniffle) Cass its your mother?sh-sh-shes died(sob)? _What!_ Cassie thought it couldn?t be she just talked to her less than six hours ago.Cass felt like her whole world had stopped, that Carter?s sobs where from another world.

?Cass your going to meet Taylor down in lobby and then you will go to the airport a ticket has already been reserverd for you bye.?and Carter hung up.Cass got dressed and packed her stuff quickly.When she got down to the Lobby Taylor was already waiting for her. They left the hotel in silence and got to the airport quickly.

A/N: .I hope you guys liked this chapter.Oh no good ol doc Frasier died **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. REMBER ONE CHAPTER LEFT.**

Thanks,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10


	7. Chapter 7:Saying Good bye

Vision of a Hero

A/N: Hey you guys! This is the last Chapter (sniffle).I don't know what I will write next, but I'm thinking either Harry Potter or Star Wars. Thanks to all who reviewed for this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS A FEW YEARS LATER. I would like to know what you guys thought of the story. Thank you to **Stang710, sg1sam, balckcat **and** iluvsg1  
**  
Thanks as always,

PrincessLeiaSkywalker10 O (isn't it cool? it's Leia I found it on a SW website)

For Cass the trip back went by like a blur .She got to the airport fine, and Jack and Sam picked her up and took her to the base which was where she currently was. She was in the cafeteria eating her lunch, when all of a sudden a man and his camera crew walked in talking fast and in low voices. Cass recognized the man as Emmit, the man who had interviewed her last week. They sat down at a table near Cass and continued to talk rapidly. Cass went back to eating and reading her book, a few minutes later she looked up and saw Emmit standing over. He looked at her with a smile and said, I don't know if you remember me, but I was wondering if you would like to give another interview on the deaths of the airmen of world, and if think they can be prevented?

"As a matter of fact, I do remember you, and I would not like to give you an interview." Cassie said angrily. After she finished what she was saying, she got up and left the cafeteria. She decided to go and visit Carter, but when she got to Carter's office she wasn't there, so then she went to find Dr. Jackson .When she got to Dr. Jackson's office he was sitting staring at a screen. She knocked and he jumped and looked around at her with sad eyes. "I want you to see this, come here." He said softly.

Cass didn't object and sat down. He started from the beginning and it was her nightmare all over again.

"I have seen this before this was my nightmare." she said when it was all over.

"I figured as much," he said. "I went and saw him his wife had the baby it was a girl. You should go and see them."

10101010101010101010101010

Senior airman Simon wells' house

Cass knocked on the door and only waited a second when a man opened the door.

A man opened it and looked a little nervous when he did.

"Hi, can I help you?" he said.

"Yes you can I am Cassandra Frasier, I am the daughter of Dr. Frasier and I was told to talk to you by Dr. Jackson." said Cassie.

"Yes, Come in." He said. Cass entered the house. She was lead into the living room were a women sat with her child, Cass Sat down.

"Cassandra, this my wife and our daughter, Janet," He said, "I wanted to talk to you, to tell you that if it weren't for your mother, I wouldn't be able to be here with my daughter-"

"-and I," Cass said interrupting, "wanted to Say that I don't blame you for what happened, I saw the video."

THE END

A/N: I want to think everyone Who ever reviewed and especially **SETESCH** my beta what would I do with out you guys.Also,sorry this took so long you know the Holidays and I had finals.


End file.
